Natchmusik
by Ghostring
Summary: Sirius y James descubren juntos a Mozart. One Shot. Slash.


****

Author: Edward Wong Hau (cowco . siriusly . org)

****

Features: Sirius Black & James Potter.

****

[[ natchmusik ]]

"¿Qué es esto?" los dedos inquietos de James presionaron el brillante y atractivo botón rojo, haciendo que todo el artefacto frente a él cobrara vida, encendiendo, chillando, produciendo aquél chirriante sonido que le hizo saltar de golpe fuera de la cama y apuntarle con la varita, aterrado. "¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO, SIRIUS?!"

Sirius Black, todavía arrodillado frente a su baúl, volvió el rostro y sonrió, tranquilo, mirando a James con sus brillantes ojos plateados.

"Un reproductor de cintas..."

La mirada histérica de Prongs se enterró en él, con una ceja levantada y la varita todavía en alto.

"¿Las cintas pueden tener hijos?"

Riendo entre dientes, Padfoot extrajo un pequeño cofre del fondo de su baúl, se puso de pie y lo cerró de golpe. Luego caminó hacia James, de pie junto a su cama, justo frente a la reproductora.

"No... cintas musicales.."

"Oh." asintió James, mirando con desconfianza al aparato frente a él. "¿Y eso qué es?"

Black se sentó sobre el colchón, pesadamente, y James, todavía temeroso, se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de ver fijamente el aparato eléctrico.

"Es muggle. Lo encanté para que pudiese escucharse aquí." sonrió Padfoot, volviendo el rostro hacia su mejor amigo. Extrajo una cinta del pequeño cofre ahora abierto, donde había muchas más colocadas en orden y la insertó dentro de la audio casetera. "Éstas son cintas...." y mostrando el contenido de su paquete a James, presionó el botón de encendido. "Y éste es Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

El allegro se levantó entonces, por encima de sus cuerpos, flotando dentro de la habitación cerrada; los ojos de James temblaron y su varita cayó bruscamente al piso.

__

Tan hermoso...

"¿C-cómo..?" jadeó, de rodillas sobre el colchón e inclinándose para aferrar los hombros de Sirius, quien lo miró, fijamente. "¿¿L-Los muggles han encerrado músicos ahí adentro??" sus ojos ensanchados de horror y excitación entre mezclados.

Volviendo a reír, Sirius sacudió su cabeza y sujetó con sus manos las de Prongs, firmemente apretadas alrededor de sus hombros.

"No es así, James..."

Pero Prongs no lo escuchaba, inmerso en las maravillosas notas del allegro mezclándose una con la otra, subiendo y bajando en hermosas tonalidades de blanco.

Cerró sus ojos, detrás de los anteojos de cristal, y respiró profundamente, experimentando la paz de un cruciatus en todo su cuerpo.

Y Sirius lo miró un segundo más, con una mirada indefinida en sus ojos grises, sintiendo cómo sus respiraciones se nivelaban al ritmo de la música, descendiendo y ascendiendo por la escala en una melodía imposible. El mentón de James levantado por encima de su rostro, con sus labios levemente abiertos...

Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, Padfoot sonrió, apoyándose sobre la cama y, torpemente, acercando sus labios al cuello estirado de James.

Cuando lo tocó tal vez esperó un golpe, una respiración fuerte o una palabra altisonante, pero nada de esto llegó, salvo un gemido apagado y agudo que se escapó de la garganta de James, y tomando esto como una autorización y con el corazón golpeando fuertemente dentro de su pecho, bajó lentamente sus labios por la piel de Potter, cuyas mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y su respiración pacífica a agitarse, todavía presa del hechizo de la música.

Y las notas subían y bajaban una y otra vez, mágicamente, logrando que los sentidos de Prongs se disiparan dentro de las nieblas de la excitación que corría por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Padfoot se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y su cuerpo se acercó al de él, mientras que con sus labios continuaba el camino que iba desde la oreja derecha de su mejor amigo hasta la clavícula visible bajo la camisa abotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho. Sus dedos ansiosos dibujando su propio nombre sobre la espalda delgada, su cuerpo ardiendo y todo él embriagado por el sabor y el aroma que jamás creyó poder probar..

La música descendió, ligeramente, y James dejó escapar un nuevo gemido, apagado, ausente, con la realidad difuminada a su alrededor y revuelta con su ensueño.

"Sirius... es hermoso..." jadeó, aceptando el abrazo y envolviendo sus propios brazos alrededor de Black. "Sirius..."

No obtuvo por respuesta mas que los dientes de Padfoot cerrándose alrededor de su garganta, suavemente, logrando que su ritmo cardiaco aumentase violentamente, al mismo tiempo que el ritmo del allegro volvía a acelerarse.

"Siriusss..."

Y cuando los dedos de Black alcanzaron a presionar los acordes más sensibles de su propio cuerpo, la composición llegó al orgasmo de su existencia, ambos acompañados por un quejido de profundo placer que se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que la reproducción.

La audio casetera se apagó, al cabo de los 344 minutos más gloriosos de su vida, y los ojos marrones de Prongs, brillando nerviosamente, se inclinaron para encontrar la mirada gris que le veía, suplicante.

"¿James..?"

Sonriendo, éste se inclinó para besar suavemente los labios de Sirius en su primer encuentro, tímido y al mismo tiempo furioso como las notas de Mozart...

"¿Podrías volver a ponerla?" susurró, con su aliento golpeando el mentón de su amigo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

__

Ahora que había probado el arte no hubiese podido abandonarle...

Y quiso probar todavía más.

****

[[ end ]]

****

Copyright: Todo es mío, así que alejen sus sucias manos de kami-sama! (aka Sirius-i'm too sexy-Black ;) -mwahz- /ok, es mentira; los nombres le pertenecen a _la doña_/. La composición a su autor.

****

Notas: Amo a Amadeus... así que éste mini fic está basado en mi composición favorita de él: _Eine kleine Nachtmusik_. ¡Maldito sea quien diga que no es hermosa! Tal vez más adelante invite a nuestra pareja al teatro a ver Carmen :P


End file.
